faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Aulasha, the Librarian
Aulasha, a loremaster and childhood friend of Tarmuid, was the second illumian to make a final utterance that resulted in her ascension, becoming a deity only twenty years after Tarmuid. She appears as a kindly crone with white hair and a brown robe; tiny books surround her head where sigils would otherwise float. Aulasha took the vast store of illumian knowledge and lore as her domain, and together with her followers she built the Library of the Sublime. About a hundred years ago a githyanki army sacked and looted the library, driving Aulasha away with only a fragment of her priesthood. Today, Aulasha's whereabouts are known only to the most trusted clerics. She relentlessly hunts across the cosmos for the contents of her library, and her followers have vowed to rebuild it better than before. Aulasha was so full of sorrow after the library's destruction that she added grief and sorrow to her portfolio, and she is venerated whenever an illumian mourns a lost friend or suffers a similar tragedy. The destruction of the Library of the Sublime was the illumian people's greatest tragedy, and not every illumian has forgiven Aulasha for "letting" the githyanki overrun it. An active cult of illumians tries to destroy Aulasha's faith and even her divinity because they feel she betrayed the illumian people. The cult, known as Respect Only the Brave, claims adherents in dozens of cabals, and clerics of Aulasha are always on their guard against plots or outright attacks from cultists. Cleric Training If the spoken word is central to Tarmuid's faith, then the written word is Aulasha's province. Her would-be clerics spend hours poring over religious tomes, memorizing their contents. Many spend time as scribes, creating new--and impressively illuminated--copies of important books. Quests Aulasha's followers are obsessed with rebuilding the Library of the Sublime; as such they can be found scouring every plane of existence for tomes stolen by the githyanki. Thousands of Aulasha's worshipers toil daily in the shadow-metropolis of Elirhondas to build a new library. Because Aulasha has taken on grief and mourning as part of her portfolio, her high-level followers now deal with illumians who have died, either performing funeral rites or raising the dead body if the soul has unfinished business. Prayers Aulasha has set down several books of written prayer, known as the Volumes of Sacred Liturgies (or the Crimson Books, because of their traditionally red lettering). Aulasha's worshipers read the liturgies silently or recite them with the book open--even if they have the words memorized. Shrines Recently clerics of Aulasha have been performing funeral rites, which traditionally are part of a cleric of Glautru's repertoire. unlike Glautru's rites, Aulasha's funerals emphasize audience participation, with each friend and family member offering a blessing, a favorite memory, or a comforting word to the survivors. Herald and Allies Aulasha's herald, a solar, died defended the Library of the Sublime from the githyanki, and Aulasha hasn't appointed a replacement. Her favorite planar allies are hound archons, trumpet archons, and planetars. Category:Religion Category:Demigod Category:Core Pantheon Category:Illumian Gods Category:Races of Destiny